Entrapment
by Haruka Kinyoubi
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke are both pureblood vampires but Sasuke didn't know, he always thought he was human. Now eight years after being turn back into a vampire, Sasuke and his friends are faced with a mission, a mission that will cause Sasuke to face his past.
1. Prelude

_Hello everyone. This will be my second story to be up on . Thou this is only a prelude of sorts to help understand the story. It tells you information that may not be explain in the story for it doesn't have much importance or is only briefly mention or is not explain in detail all at once (like the mission) but are useful to know. This is a crossover and is mainly set at Cross Academy or the surrounding area. I have made Cross Academy be in Tokyo but we have seen that the town near the academy is not like what most would think Tokyo to look like so i will say this, think of it as a older, westernised part of Tokyo. Also there will properly be mention of blood bonds with in this story so if any of the ideas based around this matter sound similar to other Vampire Knight - KanamexZero writers it is properly be that I'm a reader of their stories and the bases of my conception of blood bonds have been influence by them. However I'll give a proper credit when I actually write something on the topic, okay? Now please read and inform me on what you think._

* * *

_**Entrapment**_

_Prelude_

Naruto and Vampire Knight Crossover

_Couples_ -

ItachixSasuke  
KanamexZero

Maybe some of -

KanamexSasuke  
ItachixZero

Events are the same for Naruto except Sasuke didn't go to Orochimaru. This is because Itachi orders Sasuke not to go to Orochimaru and since he is incapable of defying Itachi's order he couldn't go.

_Ages_ –

Itachi – 20 years old  
Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura – 16 years old  
Neji, Tenten and Lee – 17 years old  
Kakashi and Gai – 30 years old

Kaname and Takuma – 18 years old  
Aido, Kain and Ruka – 17 years old  
Shiki and Rima – 16 years old  
Zero – 17 years old  
Yuki – 16 years old  
Chairman Kaien Cross – About 35 years old (I have no idea how old he is in Vampire Knight but I assume he is in his late thirties, early forties)

_Full Plot Summary_ –

Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha are both pureblood vampires, however up until eight years ago, Sasuke didn't know. The reason for this is upon the birth of the head of the Uchiha clan's second child their vampire powers are stripped from them and turned into a human. Especial if the second-born child is the same gender as the first-born child.

Eight years ago, when Itachi killed his clan, he bites Sasuke turning him back into a vampire. Since then Sasuke has kept the fact that he is a vampire a secret. That is until Team Seven and Team Gai are given a mission that will expose the truth about Sasuke and the rest of the Uchiha Clan.

_Mission_ –

A criminal wanted by Konoha has gone into hiding in Tokyo near the famous Cross Academy. Sasuke and the others must become students of Cross Academy to find the criminal and his reasons for being near the academy. Unfortunately for Sasuke the only other person, other than himself and Itachi, who knows the truth about him and what actually happen the night of his clan's destruction, also attends Cross Academy. And is none other than Night Class Dorm Leader, Kaname Kuran.

* * *

Thanks for reading. What do think does it sound any good to you. Reviews will be welcome happily. Thanks so much much.

Haruka Kinyoubi


	2. Chapter One Mission and Proposition

_Hello everyone. Chapter One is finally here. I hope it lives up to your standards. I am quite pleased with how this chapter has turned out and this will be the only chapter for a while that is set in Konoha. I am very so for taking so long in getting it out. I'm going to try and set deadlines for my stories in a hope to get more out for you guys. So please review but first the must says for this story..._

**_WARNINGS_**_ **– contains Yaoi, angst, swearing and possibly rape, torture and sexual abuse. A new warning will be coming soon.**_

**_Disclaimer - _**_As much as to my disappointment I do not own the manga/anime of Naruto, Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha or any other character nor do I own Vampire Knight, Kaname Kuran, Zero Kiryuu or anyone else from the manga/anime. Although I do wish I did..._

_Now onto the Mission and Proposition..._

_

* * *

_

Chapter One – Mission Received As Well As a Proposition

They had been summoned by Kakashi-sensei, to meet by the bridge like normal. Apparently, Tsunade-sama, the current Hokage had a mission for them and another team but this time something felt different, outer place or even wrong about this mission. Kakashi had told them to meet him there within the hour and like always Sasuke was early, only to find that Kakashi was already there.

'This would be the second time that he had been on time, early even. The last time the reason was extremely important. Can this mission really be that important for him to be early,' Sasuke thought as he came over to where Kakashi was waiting. He leaned against one of the pillars on the edge of the bridge, the cold shadows casting over him, protecting him from the intensely warm rays of the sun. He may have lived this way all his life, but the sun stilled drain him especial if it's high in the sky on a cloudless day.

"Are the others' coming soon, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked drawing his attention away from the ground. "They should be here soon. Sakura said she was going to get Naruto so he would be here on time," Sasuke replied as if he was annoyed with something. "That's good, we have to get going as soon as the Hokage gives us the fill details," Kakashi stated mindlessly. "Is the mission really that important? I mean, you're here waiting for us instead? And who are we working with?" Sasuke asked wanting to find out as much as he could about the mission. "You'll find out everything soon, Sasuke. And we are working with Gai's team," Kakashi informed his young student.

Pausing from his talk with Sasuke, Kakashi looked up to see the bright orange outfit of Naruto and the pink hair of Sakura coming towards them. Both of them looked out of breath as they had to run all the way here. Kakashi waited for them to get their breathing back to normally before speaking. "You made it on time, I see. That's good. As you know we have a mission. We'll be working with Neji, Tenten, Lee and Gai," Kakashi informed the two new arrivals. "What's the mission about, Sensei?" Naruto practical yelled as load as he could. Kakashi smiled at this. "I have no idea," he said not once losing the creepy smile that was upon his masked face.

Naruto looked at him like an idiot. You could tell he was about to start something and Sasuke didn't want to deal with Naruto today. He wanted the mission over and done with. 'Better stop him,' Sasuke thought. "Hn… Baka, just shut up so we can get going to the Hokage," Sasuke muttered darkly, glaring at Naruto. "Sasuke's right. We have to get a move on," Kakashi agreed as he started walking away from them in the direction of the Hokage Tower. Naruto glared at Sasuke but none the least started moving with Sasuke in front and Sakura slightly behind him.

They made it to the Hokage Tower in a matter of minutes. Entering they saw that Gai and his students were already there waiting. "Glad you could make it on time for once Kakashi," Gai snidely remarked. Lee looked as if he was about to speak but Neji and Sasuke cut him off by saying, "Just tell us about the mission already," together. At this they turned and glared at each other but when Tsunade started speaking they became unconcern with the other.

"Hmm… This mission is an A rank mission bordering on S rank, if you don't think you can handle it then leave now," Tsunade spoke with an air of weariness and concern mainly directed at the students. Both Naruto's and Lee's mouth dropped open when hearing that it was an A rank at least. They were definitely staying as this would be their first official mission at this level. Tsunade looked around all the faces, seeing the look of excitement and determination on many of the young faces. Upon landing on Naruto's a huge grin stretch across his face. "Don't think we're leaving a mission like this Tsunade-baasan! Believe it!" was yelled out by none other than the blond idiot.

Sasuke was getting annoyed with Naruto but didn't do anything for Tsunade had started again. "I'm glad however you will have to be at you best for this mission. As Kakashi and Gai already know, a criminal that is wanted by us, has been sighted by fellow informants, around a school in Tokyo. I have asked the Chairman of this prestigious school if he would mind have six students and their senseis attend his school to assist in the capture of this criminal. He has agreed to allow you six to attend. You will have to wear their uniform and go to the classes provide, however you will have a period of time each day with your sensei for anything on the mission that they give to you. Any questions so far?" Tsunade paused, allowing the information to sink in.

"Yeah, what school are we going to?" Naruto asked, still beaming about the mission being an A rank. Sasuke also wanted to know where they were going. Ever since he heard they would be going to a school, he was hoping it wasn't the same one a certain person from his past goes to. He couldn't remember the name but he certainly remembers what he said about the chairman of the school. Schooling his face so no emotions were shown, Sasuke wanted patiently for the answer.

"The school is called Cross Academy. The Chairman for the school will be here shortly to take you there but first some information about the school." Tsunade continued on. While Tsunade started telling them about the school, Sasuke couldn't help but think that the name of the school sounded so familiar.

"Okay, Cross Academy has two sets of class. The Day Class which attend the main school block during the day from 8.30am to 3pm and then attend a club from 4pm to 6pm. Curfew for the day class is 8pm. The second class is the Night Class which attends the main school block at night time, from 8.30pm to 3am. They do not have clubs to attend but their curfew is at 8am. This class is for the elite students of the school. Most of you will be going to the Day Class however one of you was lucky enough to be picked by the President of the Night Classes to attend them." Tsunade stated with overrated pride.

Sasuke was starting to dread this. It all sounded too familiar to him and he didn't like it.

"The Day Class wears a black uniform and the Night Class wears a white uniform, both are off the same design. You will be given this when you arrive at the school. You are to be alert and aware of your surrounds. You are also not allowed to tell anyone that you are ninjas therefore you are to act like students. That includes doing the school work," Tsunade finished all the time looking straight at Naruto.

A soft knock came from the door before it open to allow Shizune's head to pop through. "The Chairman of Cross Academy is here, Tsunade," Shizune inform the Hokage. "Good. Bring him up please, Shizune," Tsunade asked causing the door to shut after Shizune nodded in understanding.

Sasuke by now was unsure if he was going to be pissed or overjoyed when the Chairman of the school came in. He only had to wait a little long to find out whether or not his suspicions were correct. A moment later Sasuke felt the presence of a Hunter approaching. Sasuke knew then and there that everything that he thought was correct. Turning slightly wide eyes towards the door, Sasuke waited for the Hunter to show himself. Naruto and Sakura notice the sudden change in Sasuke. He seemed more tensed as he turned towards the door. "What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked quietly. Sasuke scolded himself for letting them see how he felt at the moment. Correcting the fault he made, he stated to Sakura, "Nothing is wrong, Sakura." Just before Sakura could reply, Shizune opened the door, allowing the Chairman of Cross Academy to step in.

He was fairly tall with long, dusty blond hair that was tied up in a pony-tail. Upon his young looking face was a cheerful clueless kind of smile. "Please to meet you in person Tsunade-san. I'm Kaien Cross, Chairman of Cross Academy," he spoke with all seriousness. "The pleasures all mine Kaien-san. Thank you for helping us with this," Kaien nodded towards Tsunade allowing her to continue. "These are the students that'll be attending your school. Most are well behave. From your left are Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga, Tenten Bou and Rock Lee. As well as their Senseis' Kakashi Hayate and Maito Gai," Tsunade introduced, pointing to each when she said their name. "Is there anything you wish to say Kaien-san?" Tsunade continued.

"Please to meet you Kakashi-san and Gai-san. And please to meet you as well new students. I hope that you will prosper at Cross Academy," Kaien cheerfully stated in an idiotic way. "There is nothing I wish to say to them. However I would like to speck with Sasuke Uchiha about attending the Night Class but I shall speck with him while he is packing to save time, if that is alright?" Kaien continue still in his idiotic manner as he turned to Sasuke, who nodded in consent, then back to Tsunade who also agreed.

Upon hearing that it was Sasuke chosen, Sakura and Naruto went mental, Sakura congratulating Sasuke, while Naruto was complaining why it was him. Sasuke however was annoyed; this Chairman was an idiot like Naruto. Not to mention he wanted nothing to do with the Night Class little lone Cross Academy. But it couldn't be helped. To complete this mission he would have to face him and maybe the truth about his past.

"Okay, you guys have an hour to get ready. Be packed with your luggage you are taking and here within the hour. Now SCRUM!" Tsunade dismissed them in her somewhat normal way.

Sasuke waited till everyone was gone before leaving. The Hunter followed Sasuke without a word. It was quite all the way to Sasuke's place which was a reasonable apartment on the edge of Konoha. Sasuke open the door to his apartment and walked in, leaving the door open for the Hunter that followed close behind him. Kaien walked in, closing the door after him, before turning towards Sasuke's back. "What do you want Hunter?" Sasuke asked calmly even though he wanted to spat out those words. But he knew he had to be calmed especial when dealing with a Hunter.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sasuke-sama but I'm…"

"Don't call me that," Sasuke interrupted. "As you wish, Sasuke-kun then," Kaien continue, gaining a nod of approval from Sasuke. "As I was saying, I am no longer a Hunter, just a mere Chairman of a school now. I welcome you to Cross Academy and to the Night Class. I must be honest but I had my doubt when Kaname-kun said you had to go in the Night Class. He said I would understand when I met you in person. You are a Pureblood aren't you?" Kaien asked in all seriousness.

Sasuke smiled bitterly as he stared out the window. He could see Kaien's reflection in the window. Silence proceeds until Sasuke decided to speck. "You already know what I am. You're a Vampire Hunter even if you claim you are not working," was quietly spoken by Sasuke. "I'm sorry if this might offend you but you speak with great sadness when you talk about what you are," Kaien softly spoke.

"I see Kaname hasn't told you anything about me. He said I could trust you if I ever had to talk to you. Do you wish to know the truth Kaien Cross," Sasuke asked as he turned to look directly at Kaien. "If you do not mind, I would like to know," Kaien politely informed, knowing that now might be the only chance to find out the truth behind those sad eyes.

"I wasn't always a Pureblood Vampire," Sasuke monotone voice started. That statement alone shocked Kaien. He had to find out what the boy meant by that. "I was born into the Head Family of the Uchiha Clan. The Head Family were purebloods and the rest of the clan were nobles of some sort. Since I was born into the Head Family I too was… Am a pureblood but I was the second son. I had meant to be a female for my brother but I was a male. When the second child is the same as the first, my clan performs a ritual that'll turn a vampire into a human. For eight years I lived as a human. Unaware of the truth because Konoha didn't know of vampires, so my clan lived as if they were humans. But when I was eight, my brother, Itachi, did the unthinkable. He killed all of my clan, everyone except for me," Sasuke paused. His right hand came up to the left side of his neck. Breathing deeply he started to continue.

"I had arrived a little after he had killed my parents. I couldn't do anything. I was a human against this Beast. He was on top of me before I even knew it. I'll never forget his eyes, the eyes that stare straight into my soul. They were red with the Sharingan and what I now know as bloodlust. He smiled down at me before he went to my neck, licking and nibbling at it. Slowly he made his way up to my ear. "Don't be afraid, Otouto. I'm not going to kill you, quite the opposite actually. You were born for me. You belong to me, you mind," Itachi whispered, his hand coming up to my face. Gently wiping the tears that had fallen like rivers down my face. "Your blood in a moment and with that your soul…" A quick lick came to my ear while he spoke. "And when you are about sixteen, I'll come back to claim your body and all that is left of you. You won't be able to leave me afterwards, my dear Otouto," Itachi came back up, his face inches away from mine. His smile alone scared me."

"At the time I couldn't register all that he said to me, but I didn't have to know to be afraid of what he was about to do. "I suppose you don't know the truth about what you are, do you Sasu-chan?" Itachi spoke, his lips moving ever so slightly over mine. He could tell I had no idea what he was talking about. My face gave everything away. "You are a vampire little Sasu-chan, a pureblood vampire that will soon desire only my blood. Oh that's right you've been a human until now, right… You were born a pureblood but the clan made you human and now I'm going to turn you back," he smirked. I had no idea what he meant. I was a vampire but I was turned into a human and now he was going to change me back, but how."

"I think he saw what I wanted to know on my face for his smirk grew wider before he continue, "I too am a pureblood my little Sasu-chan. We purebloods have the ability to turn human into vampires or ex-humans. Levels D's on the verge of falling to the End or Level E. That is if they haven't drunk the blood of their master. But you were born a vampire so you only need to be bitten and drink the blood of a relation for you to be turned back. However when I bite you, a bond will be formed and you Sasuke will be mine, forever." I don't think he said anything else after that. All I remember from then is the pain of being bitten by him and the taste of his blood. When I next awoke, Kaname was there. He explained all that he could to me and asked if I wanted to stay with a good friend of his who may have been a Hunter but someone he trusted very much. I think he was referring to you Cross-san, for he had mention that you were a Chairman of a school. I refused his offer thou. This was the home I knew. The friends I had were here and even though I maybe a vampire now I wasn't going to leave all that I had known. Kaname allowed me to stay. I have continued to be human or at least pretending to be one. It was hard at first but once Kaname and his followers came up with the blood tablets it was easier. He sends them to me every so often."

"It has been eight years since then, a lot has happen to me. I have met Itachi a couple of times and Konoha still doesn't know the truth about me or my clan. That and I are now sixteen years old, Cross-san. Every day I wait for when Itachi will come back for me. Hoping that it is when I am alone so my friends will never know the truth. I don't think they'll accept me if they knew everything. I'm not a strong pureblood, Cross-san. I may act like I am but I'm not. I know nothing about the vampire society. I have no followers, no status at all. I really am nothing but what Itachi wants me to be. I must look pathetic to you, I know I do to every vampire I have ever met. I'm sure Kaname-sama thinks so to," Sasuke finish, his voice so quiet that you could barely hear him. He looked on the verge of tears.

Kaien thought nothing of what Sasuke thought he would. He saw a strong pureblood that could help his goal. "You're not pathetic Sasuke-kun. You're still standing, terrified you maybe but you are still standing, facing what is coming at you. I dream that humans and vampires can live together in peace. I would like you to help Kaname and me with this dream. You, yourself are living proof that our kind can co-exist with each other. You don't have to be alone any more Sasuke-kun; you don't have to continue fighting this battle of yours alone. Kaname and the Night Class will certainly protect you as well as the Guardians of Cross Academy and of course I will as well. This is your home and I can tell you care dearly about it but you're afraid that when your brother comes back for you, he'll involve them in it even if you gave yourself up to him, don't you," Kaien could tell that he was right when Sasuke turned away, back towards the window, looking out over the city.

"Then come, if you want to leave after your mission then you can and if you wish to stay then we can start some kind of connection with Konoha for you, if you like. Either way you are always welcome at Cross Academy. Just don't listen to what my darling son says, okay," Kaien happily stated before finishing, "So, what do you say, Sasuke-kun."

There was silence between the two for a few minutes until Sasuke decide on how he should answer the Chairman. "I don't know if you can protect me from Itachi, but…" he pause turning his head slight so he could see Kaien behind him. "But I…"

* * *

_Thanks for reading everyone. The second chapter is already written but will not put up until I have finish writing Chapter One for Bait and Second Night for ふくえきしゅう – Prisoner, so hopeful in a week or two. Also I have pm everyone who has review soon far. You all be thinking about time she did, aren't you?_

_Anyway a couple of things I must say first about the story._

_First - Tenten as far as I know doesn't have a last name. Therefore for the story I have given her the last name Bou just to make it sound better. For those who don't know what a Bou is it is a Japanese bamboo weapon used mainly in boujitsu I believe._

_Second - I don't use suffix such as -kun,-chan,-sama,-san etc much when writing in English. However because they are use in the English anime which is the one I have seen the most. I have decided to use them when they feel right. Mainly when talking to that person or about someone. Sensei may be use just on its own for Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei when one of their pupils are talking to them._

_Well that's all I think. I hope you enjoyed it and please review._

_Haruka Kinyoubi_


End file.
